User talk:WonderfulUnicorn
WELCOME Hey there , glad to see you here! If you need help with whatever, just leave me a message. Please remember to be polite when doing so, otherwise you will be SMITED. I will archive my Talk Page after it reaches 50 topics. Also, if you want to spam my Talk Page, then think twice and spam this User's Talk instead. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Abigail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Graviscalar (talk) 14:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Are you Woy by any chance? Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 5:23 am (UTC) ' Yo I seen you wanted to make battle pages. Still wanna do it?, if so get started son! 07:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) It's no problem man, wifi can be such a bitch at times... Cause the interent was built to fail! I'll give it go, after I've done a few other things first. Cya around soon dude! 14:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll remember to that in future boss! :( Sure thing that's an easy job! 10:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 07:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Affiliations Yo ! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Would you mind affiliating with these three wikis: GANGSTA., GANGSTA. Fanon and Sidekicks ? Here are the wordmarks if you do: GANGSTA., GANGSTA. Fanon, Sidekicks Thanks ! 'Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 15:47, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hehehe, actually there are images there. The problem is, our wordmarks are pure white so against the default white background it looks like there is nothing there haha. I probably should've mentioned. If you still can't find them, then you might have to visit our wikis and save the images from there. Awesome though, I'll add your wordmarks to our wikis as soon as, thanks ! Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 20:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC)